


Broken Windows

by alittlebitAlexie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bathtubs, Bookshop Owner Remus Lupin, Dogs, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Gay Remus Lupin, Hangover, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neighbors, Not Beta Read, POV Remus Lupin, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Sirius Black, Prompt Fic, Roommates, Sirius walks around in a towel too much, Tattooed Sirius Black, Tumblr Prompt, kind of, this is my first fic and I don't know what tags to use, this is my first fic please be gentle, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitAlexie/pseuds/alittlebitAlexie
Summary: Remus Lupin fancies his new neighbor Sirius Black but keeps embarrassing himself in front of him. This is what happens when Remus has to sleep on Sirius' couch for a few weeks.Written from the prompt: “I know it was my fault but the landlord’s going to make me pay for it and I really can’t afford it right now, can you live with a broken window for a few weeks? No? Okay, just come live with me for a bit instead.”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243





	Broken Windows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so please be nice. I'd love to hear your thoughts and gentle constructive criticism.

As soon as it shut, Remus leant his back against the door, letting his head fall back with a thud, and took a deep breath. He’d gone and made an absolute knob of himself in front of his fit new neighbor. And not for the first time, I assure you. Sirius had only lived in the flat next to his for a month and, on top of stammering like an idiot at every encounter, Remus had already gotten off the lift on the wrong floor, dropped his shopping in the corridor, and this time he tried to get in the wrong flat. That’s right. He had been texting, not looking where he was going, and like an idiot put his key in the wrong door. The trouble was that he hadn’t realized his mistake until, while jiggling the handle to get the lock to unstick, Sirius had answered the door. Sirius had answered the fucking door. Naked. Well, not exactly naked. But wet with a towel oh so loosely wrapped low around his waist.  
  
“Oh fuck.” Remus didn’t even know if this was a response to his mistake or the sight of this absolute god of a man standing in front of him with his shoulder length curls dripping rivulets of water down his impeccable chest and his _oh fuck _tattoos.  
  
“Can I help you?” Sirius smiled.  
  
“Wrong flat. Fuck. I-- I am so sorry. Fuck.” Remus turned tail with every intention of packing up his flat and moving country to escape this particular humiliation.  
  
But alas, “Wait!” shouted Sirius, “Your keys.”  
  
“Oh, uh, right. Thanks.” Remus shook his head and looked at his shoes, anything to keep from staring at the near naked man in front of him. “Fuck.”  
  
“So you said,” Sirius chuckled.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Fuck. You’ve said fuck at least 800 times since I opened the door.” Damn Sirius. Why was this so amusing to him?  
  
“Right, well, uh, I’ll be going. Sorry again.”  
  
This is the interaction that led to Remus trying to melt and disappear into his front door. He pushed off and headed straight to faceplant on the couch. Groaning, he lifted his phone to call Lily about this disaster. To hell with the text he had been in the middle of sending.  
  
“Alright, Remus?” Lily sang from the other end.  
  
“Lillmph, I whumpin deet ih agin.”  
  
“Hello?”  
  
Remus turned his head just enough to extricate his mouth from the cushions, “Lily, I fucking did it again.”  
  
“Fit Neighbor Boy problems?” she stated more than asked.  
  
“Yes,” Remus put the phone on speaker and set it on the floor so as to wallow handsfree, “This was the worst one yet. I’ll have to move out and never see him again. It’s the only option.”  
  
“It can’t have been that bad,” she comforts, “You know what? Get up. I’m coming over. We’re going out tonight and you can tell me all about it and swoon over him.”  
  
“Bu--”  
  
“Nope! Get up.” _click _  
  
Remus stared at the phone for a few moments, groaned back into the pillow under his head, before launching himself off the couch and into the shower. Whether or not he imagined Sirius dripping wet, standing in his doorway the entire time he was in the shower is immaterial. ____

__

__

____

____

~-~+~-~

“I told you you’d feel better after a couple drinks,” Lily stumbled out of the lift into the corridor of Remus’ flat.  
  
“Lily, honey, darling, love, that was quite a few more than ‘a couple’ drinks,” Remus laughed as he fumbled to get his keys from his pocket.  
  
In truth, it had really been somewhere in between their two assessments. Remus was nowhere near slobbering drunk, but he was long past buzzed. He had always been able to hold his liquor better than anyone would think of a shy, single bookshop owner who only went to bars when invited by friends and never of his own volition. Lily on the other hand drank more regularly but was forever a lightweight. Quite the pair, these two. But it worked for them, and had done since becoming joined at the hip in secondary school. Opposites attract in the most platonic sense.  
  
They finally made it into Remus’ flat and flipped the lights on only to--  
  
“Jesus fuck!” Remus nearly jumped out of his skin, sobering immediately, “Did I try the wrong door again?”  
  
“Hi. I am so sorry,” Sirius leapt off the couch, “but, no, you didn’t.”  
  
“What happened to your window, Remus?” Lily asked.  
  
Then Remus saw the other shocking thing in his flat, besides the ridiculously attractive neighbor on his couch. There was cardboard duct taped to the windowsill over the window leading to the fire escape.  
  
“Again,” Sirius stepped forward, “I am so, so, so, sorry.”  
  
“For being in my flat?”  
  
“For breaking your window,” Sirius scratched the back of his neck, “It was an accident. My dog, I took her out for some fresh air and she knocked your giant flower pot into the window. But don’t worry; the pot is actually fine. And I cleaned up the mess. I’ll buy you more paper towels, by the way,” Sirius was well and truly rambling now, “I couldn’t tape it up from the outside because the tape wouldn’t stick well to the brick and then I couldn’t leave your flat because I wouldn’t have been able to lock the door and I couldn’t just leave your door unlocked,” Sirius finished on a deep breath. He’d been practicing that speech but Remus didn’t need to know that.  
  
Remus followed the story fine but he was still in disbelief that Fit Neighbor Boy was actually in his flat having a conversation with him. Maybe he didn’t sober quite as much as he thought.  
  
“Um, it’s fine,” Remus said.  
  
“So…” Sirius looked even more uncomfortable now, “I know it was my fault but the landlord’s going to make me pay for it and I really can’t afford it right now, can you live with a broken window for a few weeks?”  
  
Lily scoffed, “It’s winter. In London. He’ll freeze.”  
  
“I can manage,” Remus didn’t want to make Sirius feel any worse about this. He could tell that his neighbor already felt terrible and, for the first time since Remus had known him, looked extremely uncomfortable, or was it, nervous?  
  
“No, she’s right. I don’t know what I was thinking,” Sirius looked at his feet, “just come live with me for a bit instead.”  
  
Oh god. Remus completely lost the track of the conversation at that point. His brain was inundated with images of living with Sirius and that that would entail. And not in the platonic flatmates type of living situation that Sirius obviously had in mind. A tangle of limbs. A clashing of lips... and other body parts. _No. Stop that. _It simply wouldn’t do to get a stiffy in the middle of his sitting room with Lily and bloke he fancied.  
  
“That-- that could actually work,” Remus tried his hardest not to sound terribly overeager.  
  
“Really?” Sirius obviously felt no qualms about showing how eager he was. How odd. Surely he was just happy not to have the landlord hounding him for repair money.  
  
That was how Remus found himself packing a bag, desperately trying to sober up so as not to make a fool of himself, and getting his flat ready to be without heating for a few weeks. Sirius had gone back to his own flat to make up the couch into a suitable bed. He had assured Remus that it was huge and probably more comfortable than Sirius’ own mattress. Eventually Lily forced Remus to admit he had finished and was now just stalling. She nearly had to physically push him, duffle bag and all, out his front door. She said she wanted to help him get settled in Sirius’ flat but Remus saw through that in an instant, knowing that she just wanted to snoop around and he couldn’t have her accidentally letting slip that he fancied Sirius.  
  
After ushering her away from the door and making sure she boarded the lift, he knocked, heart in his throat, remembering the last time he stood at this door and Sirius’ distinct state of undress when he answered. Fortunately (unfortunately?) Sirius was fully dressed this time. He quickly took Remus’ bag, invited him in, and gave a quick tour. The flat was nearly exactly the same as Remus except--  
  
“You have a bathtub?” Remus asked incredulously, “I only have a tiny showerstall!”  
  
“Really? Well, feel free to share mine,” Sirius grinned as Remus’ cheeks heated.__

____

____

~-~+~-~

The next morning Remus awoke to the sound of something shuffling around and very nearly panicked until the events of last night came flooding back and realized it must be Sirius. He was hit with a wave of nausea but whether that was delayed embarrassment or the hangover was anyone’s guess. He waited until he heard Sirius shuffle back into his bedroom to sneak to the washroom to brush his teeth and assess the damage. Sitting on the counter by the sink was a bottle of coconut water with “for the hangover :)” on a sticky note. Coconut water in hand, Remus made his way back to make up his “bed;” his mother’s constant reminders of how to be a polite and gracious houseguest forever ingrained in his psyche. When Sirius came back out of his bedroom Remus was visually and hormonally assaulted by the sight of a sleep-looking Sirius wearing only his pants but also physically assaulted by a speeding, grey mound of shaggy fur.  
  
“Moony! Down!” cried Sirius, “Remus, meet Moony. She’s the manic furball who broke your window.”  
  
“Now I see how a dog could knock over a flower pot that size! She must be 40 kilos! What breed is she?” Remus knelt down to envelope Moony in scratches and snuggles. He’d always been a dog person ever since his first puppy when he was a child: who he named Romulus because he’s a nerd.  
  
“Scottish Deerhound. But if the landlord asks, she’s no more than 20 kilos,” Sirius winked, “want some breakfast? You can help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I gotta get ready for work.” And with that Sirius was gone into the washroom leaving Remus to wonder what job he needed to get to mid Saturday morning. Remus hoped that when Sirius reemerged from his shower he’d be fully clothed because Remus didn’t know how much more he could take being able to look and not touch that man. Alas, Sirius bustled back through on his way to his bedroom in nothing but a wet towel. Remus internally groaned, glad that Moony had taken residence in his lap to cover what would have been an embarrassing bulge in his soft, thin joggers.  
  
For the rest of the day Remus puttered around Sirius’ flat, snuggled with Moony, and resisted the overwhelming urge to snoop. After lunch he went back to his own flat to pick up a few things that he’d forgotten and noted how, with the snow last night and this morning with only a thin piece of cardboard as a guard against the chill, it really was too cold in his flat to live there before he got the window repaired. Remus wondered when Sirius would get home from work but by the time 11:00pm rolled around he assumed he was spending his Saturday night out with friends. Or maybe a significant other. That thought brought a pang of jealousy through Remus’ chest. Eventually he decided to go to sleep rather than torture himself over what Sirius could be doing with whoever he could be doing it with. 

~-~+~-~

“I hope I didn’t wake you when I came in last night?” Sirius said from the stove the next morning, again clad only in his thin black boxer briefs. Does this man own no clothes? Remus thought to himself. Not that he was complaining about the view. Sirius had the toned but not bulky build of someone who kept healthy but didn’t spend very much time in the gym. He was just naturally breathtaking. Remus especially appreciated the various rune tattoos he had peppering his skin. Remus had a weak spot for a bad boy.  
  
“Not at all. I sleep like the dead,” Remus chuckled, “Date night?” he finished with the lamest attempt at hiding his curiosity of Sirius’ romantic situation.  
  
“Oh god no. I was working the whole time. I manage a bar so it keeps me out late most Saturdays. And I’m not seeing anyone at the moment. And I assume I inadvertently ruined your date night on Friday by busting my way in through your window.” Sirius laughed.  
  
“No?” Remus furrowed his brow, “Oh! Lily! No, she’s just a friend. We’ve known each other since we were kids. I love her dearly but she’s not really my type.” When Sirius looked confused Remus added, “Female. Female is not my type.”  
  
“I see,” Sirius casually turned back to the stove. Remus was worried he was homophobic or just uncomfortable before he added, “I don’t have a type, or I guess all types are my type? I’m pan.”  
  
“Mhm,” Remus could have burst from happiness. In the last minute he’d learned that not only was Sirius single but he was interested in men. Maybe he was less unattainable than Remus had originally thought. Still. Remus was sure that Sirius could have anyone he wanted and why would he choose his cardigan-wearing, bookshop-owning, Antique Roadshow-watching neighbor?  
  
Sirius brought two plates of pancakes to the kitchen table. “So, um, do you have dinner plans? I was thinking of cooking. I promise I’m a good cook as long as you don’t mind eating vegan.”  
  
“If these pancakes are anything to go by I’m inclined to believe you. And I’m vegetarian so that’s actually perfect.”  
  
This man was getting more and more perfect by the minute. They spent the rest of their breakfast in idle chatter. Talking about anything from the bar Sirius managed to the bookshop Remus owned. By the time they were finished Remus was surprised that he hadn’t even embarrassed himself once and the conversation had flowed easily. Remus spent the rest of his day at the bookshop, definitely not hiding from Sirius in an attempt to not annoy him by hanging out in his flat all day.  
  
When he got back to the flat that evening he wasn’t sure if he ought to knock or walk right in. He debated in the corridor for several minutes before biting the bullet and just going in. The second he opened the door he was engulfed in the most delicious smell. Tangy and sweet and warm. Sirius was at the stove and he was actually fully clothed. In fact, Remus noted how adorable he looked in his apron, hair in a messy knot on his head, stepping to the beat of the music he was playing while he cooked. He thought of a few things he’d like to taste other than Sirius’ cooking.  
  
“Hey, Remus!” Sirius said with his dazzling smile.  
  
“It smells amazing in here.” Remus replied in lieu of a greeting.  
  
“Thanks! Your timing is perfect. It’ll be ready in 5 minutes.”  
  
“I was going to offer to help but I got held up at the shop training the new employee how to close up.” Remus sat down at the table so he could smell the food while he waited. Definitely not so he could watch Sirius cook. Definitely not.  
  
It turned out that Sirius was not wrong when he said he was a good cook. Remus could cook alright but nothing like this. Sirius moaned on his first bite and Remus had to adjust in his seat because. It. Did. Things. To. Him. When they were finished Remus insisted on helping do the dishes and clean up the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was not overly large so they had to work around each other loading the dishwasher or rinsing the pots. Sirius put his hand on Remus’ lower back oh so gently when he scooted behind him standing at the sink on his way back to the stove to grab the last pan. Remus turned into the touch and went to take the pan from Sirius. Their hands met on the handle. Remus tried not to squirm under Sirius’ intent gaze. When had they gotten so close together with just a small pan between them? Remus’ eyes flicked to Sirius’ mouth for the smallest of moments. He was sure Sirius would be able to hear his heart thundering in the small kitchen but he didn’t comment on it. Instead, Sirius leaned ever so slightly closer. Were they about to---- a sudden loud buzz had them jumping apart and coming back to themselves. Sirius handed the pan to Remus as he pulled his mobile out of his pocket.  
  
“Hello? What?! No, don’t worry about it, Marlene. It’s not your fault. I’ll be right there.” Sirius hung up and turned to Remus, “I am so sorry but I have to run. Emergency at the bar. There was a brawl and they had to call the cops.”  
  
“Don’t apologize. Duty calls,” Remus waved him off, “I’ll finish up here.”  
  
“You don’t have to do that but thank you.” Sirius put his hand on Remus’ bicep, “I shouldn’t be too late.” And with that he was gone.  
  
Remus let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. They had been about to kiss before Sirius’ phone rang, right? Had he just imagined it? Before today Remus hadn’t even entertained the possibility that Sirius would be interested in him. He had been content to fancy him and never actually try anything. But Sirius had been flirting, right? Right?

~-~+~-~

“Told you I wouldn’t be too late--” Sirius closed the door behind him, “Okay my turn to say it smells amazing in here. Did you bake?”  
  
“Yes! Vegan brownies,” Remus beamed, “You made dinner so I made dessert.”  
  
“Oh my god, never move out,” Sirius joked, but it still made Remus’ cheeks heat.  
  
“Here, come try one. They’re really good, if I do say so myself.” Remus pulled a piece off one of the brownies on the plate and held it out to Sirius’ approaching form. He intentionally held it high enough that it was clear he meant for Sirius to eat it from Remus’ hand. Remus was almost surprised when he actually did. Sirius grasped Remus’ wrist while he closed his eyes to take the brownie in his mouth, just brushing Remus’ fingers with his soft lips. Remus had to hold in a shudder. He couldn’t take his eyes off Sirius’ throat as he slightly turned his face up and let out a moan of appreciation while his Adam’s apple bobbed. Remus unconsciously licked his lips.  
  
Again, Remus wondered how they had gotten so close. They were nearly chest to chest. He threw caution to the wind and closed the gap. Sirius opened his eyes, a smile playing on his lips, Remus’ wrist still in his hand. They were breathing the same chocolate scented air. Remus inclined his head just a hair, wanting to see if Sirius was on the same page. Then it happened. Sirius used his free hand to grab Remus by the back of the neck and crashed their mouths together with such fervor it took Remus by surprise. As soon as his brain caught up he threw his arms around Sirius’ waist and ran his hands up his back, fingers tight to his muscles.  
  
Sirius moaned again but this time Remus had caused it and that sent a lightning bolt through his pants. Remus slotted his leg between Sirius’ thighs, pressing against the rapidly hardening bulge there. Remus moved his kisses down Sirius’ jaw and kept moving until he reached the point where neck met shoulder and bit down, making Sirius gasp something that sounded like _bed? _Instead of answering Remus captured his mouth in another passionate kiss and began steering them towards the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake.__

____

____

~-~+~-~

“I don’t think you should go back to the couch tonight.” Sirius said from above Remus’ head. Their legs were tangled together, arms around each other, Remus’ head on Sirius’ chest, with Sirius occasionally running his free hand through Remus’ hair. They hadn’t moved from that position for several minutes.  
  
“Just try and make me,” Remus laughed gently, then feeling brave, “You know, I’ve fancied you since you moved in.”  
  
“So it wasn’t just me? Good.”  
  
At that Remus turned his head sharply to look Sirius in the eyes, “Really?”  
  
“I rather thought I was being quite obvious. At the very least I have been since you’ve been sleeping on my couch.” Sirius chuckled.  
  
“Thank god for giant dogs, broken windows, and vegan brownies. Without them we might never have made a move,” Remus said as he leaned up to claim Sirius’ lips in a lazy and blissfully happy kiss.


End file.
